Currently, audio and audio-video content reaches the consumer via various different modes: transient exposure using a pay-per-view or advertising-funded model, acquisition of reusable copies of content encoded on a tangible media or device, or an intermediate mode of renting recorded copies for a limited time period. Consumers of content typically consume content using all of the foregoing consumption modes, and using various distribution channels or technology platforms. For example, a consumer acquiring digital copies of audio-video content such as movie titles or serial episodes may acquire some copies on a DVD medium, some on a Blu-ray medium, and some by digital download to a designated local or remote storage medium, depending on the consumer's choice of device to access the content. At the same time, the consumer may consume other content without retaining a copy, such as by watching a television broadcast, streaming content over a network, or attending a showing at a theater.
In short, the consumer has more choices than ever before regarding the mode and medium for consuming recorded content. At the same time, the cost to the consumer of acquiring individual copies has continued to decrease, while the availability of different content titles and the quality of the typical viewing experience has continued to improve. As a result, it is not unusual for a typical consumer today to acquire hundreds of content copies to hold as a content library for personal use. Accordingly, an increasing number of people have an interest in managing fairly extensive libraries of recorded content in multiple formats, including selecting new titles for acquisition, rental, or one-time viewing. However, computing tools and systems for personal audio-video library management lack convenience and certain desirable features useful for consumers and content providers.